


Of Teachers And Parents

by CrescentSunrise



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Studly Raven Branwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentSunrise/pseuds/CrescentSunrise
Summary: It's that time of the year again for Miss Glynda Goodwitch. Parent-Teacher Interviews. She both enjoys and dreads seeing those parents, some wide-eyed, asking about everything and anything they can, then there are the ones that can't seem to understand why their child is failing their classes. But this year she will be seeing an unfamiliar set of red eyes come through her door. It'll be one for her to remember......and those leather pants....





	Of Teachers And Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blacsparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacsparrow/gifts).



> Believe it or not, the hardest part about this damn tale was naming it. And thank Blacsparrow for asking for another insane challenge pairing. Let me know what you think! And thanks for reading!
> 
> CS.

_**Of Teachers And Parents** _

Glynda Goodwitch sat across from yet another set of parents, ones that she could say truthfully to herself that she enjoyed speaking with. "Thank you, once again, for coming to hear about the progress that Lie and Nora have made with their studies."

An Ren smiled gently before covering her mouth to likely hide a chuckle, "Yes, "progress" is an interesting word to use. Lie and Nora are wonderful together, but, Nora can be quite… spirited."

Her husband, Li, made a grunt of acknowledgment, "Spirited, yes, that's a good word for her." Li sighed, "Why was it we took her in again?"

An gave her husband a conspiratorial smirk, "Because you couldn't love that sweet child anymore even if she were your flesh and blood, dear husband." Her smirk widen into a smile at his replying grunt, clearly not a disagreement of the statement.

Glynda only just kept her small smile from turning into a full blown grin. True, Nora Valkyrie was more often than not a terror in the classroom, but Lie Ren was her perfect counter, she would follow his lead in almost any regard. And when she didn't, well, he could reign her in… eventually. Glynda looked to her scroll that showed the time on the table, "I'm terribly sorry to force you out, but our timeslot is up and I don't want to keep any of the other parents waiting."

"Of course." Li agreed. Standing up he slid behind his wife's chair and silently pulled it out for her while taking the hand she blindly held out for him, gently helping her rise, showing off the rather large pregnant bulge of her stomach.

"Thank you, dear." The love in her voice apparent, a ghost of a smile flitted across the man's face as he wrapped an arm around An's waist and walked them slowly to the door. An turned back to Glynda, "It was a pleasure to see you again Miss Goodwitch, I hope the rest of your day goes well." Then the pair were gone, the door closing gently behind them.

Glynda let out a rather unladylike blast of breath, only a few more students to go over for the day. Who was next again? Looking at her list she whined pitifully. Next was the parents of her most "favorite" student, Cardin Winchester.

That is going to be a long timeslot.

**OOooOO**

Glynda could feel a vein throbbing in her forehead after the debacle that was the Winchesters, she could see where the young Cardin had inherited his more deplorable traits. Hopefully Cardin would grow out of his current nature, that or his father might have a run in with Ghira Belladonna, the man hadn't been happy with the fact that Cardin had tried to bully her for her Faunus heritage.

But all she wanted now was to just disappear, go home and curl up with some wine and one of her romance novels, Ninjas of Love had turned out to be quite a… enlightening read. The heroic kunoichi who gratefully accepted her carnal rewards from the thankful princess was turning out to be her favorite story arc.

She jumped as the door opened to reveal… not who she was expecting. The mass of raven hair tumbled down beyond the small of the woman's back as far as she could tell. Wearing an ensemble of heavy biker boots, skintight black pants, a crimson red shirt, with a leather jacket over top it to finish the outfit.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry but who are you, Miss…?"

Glynda's breath caught in her throat for a moment as the woman's piercing red eyes sent a dangerous thrill to her core. "Raven. I'm Yang's mother." The woman said calmly as she practically prowled across the room like a predator stalking its prey. Raven calmly sat in one of the free chairs.

"I apologize but, I was expecting Mr. Xiao Long and Mrs. Rose-".

"-Tai called me. Said he couldn't make it, Ruby and Summer caught something so he's taking care of them right now. Asked me to come by instead. He even gave me a note, just in case." Raven spoke curtly, leaving said note on the desk that did indeed have the signature of Yang's father.

"This is most unusual Miss. Xiao-"

"-Branwen. Last name is Branwen, Miss…?"

"Goodwitch."

"Alright, let's get started then. How is Yang doing in her studies?"

**OOooOO**

"… So Yang is doing fine. Aside from the more typical behavior of a young girl her age, she's doing quite well. She's excelling in Physical Education, I would prefer if her grades were a little higher in Mathematics, but, as long as she continues her homework she should be fine." Glynda was quite happy with Yang. She was a simple student to critique to parents. High expectations of herself and a drive for it. It left little to do but say what was true. Not needing to embellish things so worried parents didn't hyperventilate was an incredible thing, really. Even when…

Raven cocked an eyebrow, "That's it?"

Oh, yes, she'd almost forgotten! Gods, why was everything this woman does so alluring?

"No, unfortunately she was having some issues with violence with one of her classmates recently."

Raven stared hard, "Excuse me?"

"Though she has been reprimanded for it, her actions are benevolent, in my opinion."

"How so?" Raven seemed quite interested.

"She was trying to help one of her classmates. One of the girls in my class is a Faunus, and one of the boys has been bullying her for her Faunus traits. Yang became quite angry about it, in a way, I'm thankful that she had. I was unaware of what was happening because the girl was too afraid to come forward. The boy has been suitably punished and warned that if he is caught again, that he'll have much more severe consequences than a suspension."

Raven smiled, "Well alright then, I wish I'd have heard about this from Taiyang, we'll need to have some words later. Is there anything else that I should know?"

"No, that is everything. I hope you can relay most of this to Mr. Xiao Long?"

"Yeah," Raven nodded, "I'll make sure he knows." Raven held out her hand which Glynda almost flinched in embarrassment at how quickly she reached for it. Her hand was soft, but it had a weathered feel to it that spoke of manual labor. Raven said something that Glynda missed.

"I'm sorry?" Glynda asked, trying to keep a blush from forming, begging that it wasn't visible.

The smirk on Raven's face said it all. "I said I never did get your first name, Miss Goodwitch."

Retracting her hand quickly she spoke, "Glynda. My name is Glynda, Miss Branwen."

Raven, brushed it off, "Call me Raven, "'Miss Branwen' makes me sound old."

You most definitely do not look old Raven, she thought, feeling the flush crawl down her chest.

Standing promptly, Raven walked to the door reaching for something in her pocket, "Shit!" she cursed quietly as her scroll tumbled from her hand under a student's desk. Glynda's mouth went dry when Raven bent at the waist to retrieve the wayward device.

Most _definitely_ does not look old from that angle, at all. The flush was now reaching even further.

"Well, it was nice to talk to you Glynda, but I need to run, I'm already late for work." Glynda barely hid the fact of where she'd been staring.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, if I had known we could have rescheduled."

Raven waved her off, "Don't worry about it. I've got some strings I can pull at work anyways." Raven smirked, like it was some inside joke, "I don't do much for that kid anyways, least I can do is see how she's doing in class when her father asks me. You have a good day." Raven was gone before Glynda could even respond.

"You too." She said quietly to herself, taking a deep breath to get herself under control.

Something on the floor caught her eye, a card. Walking over to it, Glynda picked it up. It was some sort of promotional card, listing a club called The Bandit's Den. It must have fallen out of Raven's pocket before she left.

What a quaint name.

**OOooOO**

This was a ridiculous idea.

What the hell was she thinking? This place was so far beyond what she would be interested in, let alone the woman who dropped the card. It had taken days to work up the courage to go, and there wasn't even a guarantee that she would even be here, let alone be interested in women. She has a daughter for Dusts' sake! A daughter that Glynda was educating!

This is the worst idea ever. Of all time.

Honestly though, the place wasn't all that bad. Different from her usual idea of fun, but, once she could get used to the thrum of the bass in her chest it was bearable. There wasn't an insane number of strobing lights or anything like that. Also quite well lit. And the dance floor was cordoned off by large pillars of glass that alternated colors at a sedate pace, only speeding up based on the music, and even then, it wasn't very distracting.

Glynda was beginning to like this place a bit, actually.

"You gonna order a drink, sweetheart?" asked a gruff voice.

She turned to the bar behind her and looked at the man who was suitably dressed for his position, a well-tailored outfit really, but it could do without the garish red sunglasses.

"Rum and Ginger, and don't call me sweetheart." She said.

"Coming right up, that'll be-"

"-on me, Junior. Make sure she's on my tab, will you?" came the seductive voice from her classroom earlier in the week.

The bartender seemed quite surprised. But he nodded anyways, "You got it, Raven."

Glynda turned to see the raven-haired beauty again. A small smirk flitting across her face. She wore an identical outfit from the parent-teacher interview except for a bandanna that kept her mane of hair from coming over her shoulders, kept in a wild ponytail.

"Hello, Miss Branwen."

"I thought I told you to call me Raven, Glynda."

Glynda smiled lightly, "You did."

"So, what are you doing here? I don't mean to be rude, but, this place doesn't seem your style. And I've never seen you here before."

"Who's to say I haven't been here?"

Raven smirked, "Me. Trust me, I would have noticed if you had." She said knowingly, "It's part of the job."

Glynda looked at her, "Job? What is it you do?" She asked before she thought better of it.

Raven casually leaned against the bar, reaching back as Junior came along with Glynda's drink. Raven grabbed it and handed it over without a word. Still smirking.

"Please, don't keep me in suspense." She said in a droll tone, it seemed that Raven could draw out the strangest of sides from her.

Raven finally smiled, a beer being handed to her without a word, "I'm an entrepreneur. And I also work in private security."

Glynda was surprised by the answer, "What?"

Raven chuckled, "I own this place," gesturing to the bar, "and I kick the shit out of the people who make my patrons uncomfortable for whatever reason." Raven looked her in the, serious as could be.

"Oh." She looked away and took a large gulp from her drink. That was definitely not what she expected to find out when she arrived here.

"Hey." She glanced back at Raven, the woman exuding a gentle calm, unlike her more predatory stare, "Would you like to dance?"

Glynda stared back at her, downing the rest of her drink and grabbing the woman's wrist. With a surprised yelp from Raven, Glynda dragged her to the dance floor.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you Glynda?" Raven said, trying to gain back some of her confidence.

Glynda thought about her interactions with Raven thus far as they danced together. They were clearly dancing together, any and all comers were swiftly blocked. The interview had gone well, if a little stiff and mechanical at first, her attraction had been almost immediate. Then there was the phone… and the card…

"Oh Dust," Glynda shook her head as she watched Raven closely, "You actually planned this, didn't you?"

Raven smiled like the cat who got the canary, "Don't be mad, you know you liked the view I gave you." Raven said smugly.

"Aren't we going a little fast here, Raven? This isn't exactly appropriate either, I'm your daughter's teacher!" exasperation in her tone.

Raven moved closer into Glynda's personal space, hands going possessively to her hips, squeezing fondly, "And after all of that, you still showed up. I must have made quite the impression on you. And what's the harm? All I see is a couple of good looking women having some fun, we're just dancing."

"But that's not where it ends though, is it?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Raven looked her in the eyes, "That is up to you. I can buy you drinks all night long, but anything else is your choice. You say no, that's where it ends."

Glynda thought about what she said thoroughly, hardly noticing that she was closing the gap between them even more. Wrapping her arms around Raven's neck she held her close, staring into those crimson orbs intently. She felt Raven's arms close in around her waist snugly.

"For now, I'll give you another song," they listened as the DJ segued into a new tune, "then we can sit down, get to know each other a little more."

Raven smiled, "I'd like that."

**OOooOO**

**Three Weeks Later…**

"Oh god, Raven!" She howled, clawing at the fabric of the bedsheets. Glynda clenched up tightly, coming down from her release she sagged limply on her back and gasped for breath. Glancing down she saw amused red eyes popping out from beneath the blanket.

Raven prowled up the bed to rest almost on top of her as she leaned in for a deep kiss. She could taste herself on Raven's lips, it was an interesting experience that she hadn't ever shared with a partner before her. One that she had begun to enjoy immensely.

Raven pulled back, grinning down at her, faces flushed with arousal, "So, how many time was that now?"

Glynda shook her head, closing her eyes and diving into Raven's neck with a moan, "Oh, dear, I lost count. I can't take anymore." She felt and heard Raven's chuckle against the top of her head.

"Alright, Glynda, I'll let you rest." She felt Raven flip them so she was resting atop her ravenous lover, "But I'm not done with you. My Good Witch needs to treat me right still. And we have all weekend."

"It seems I've learned where Yang got her penchant for terrible puns." She sighed.

Raven laughed, "It was actually the other way 'round, Hun. You know the saying, if you can't beat 'em…"

Glynda sighed as she buried herself into Ravens chest, the blankets being pulled over her shoulders, "Yes, I do."

"I besides, you totally love it."

She tightened her grip as sleep began to take her, "Yes, I do love you."

 


End file.
